Ape Escape:Vampire High School
by Specter1997
Summary: After a little surprise that happened at the end of MILLION MONKEYS, Spike arrived in a world full of hatred and mysteries that he first figured out in his life. It's a tough challenge to let the world rests in peace again when everyone starts to fight for no reasons but pure hate and greed.
1. Prologue: The new student

_During the end of the last battle we had, I was bitten by him- a kid-look vampire. Even though he's younger than he seems to me, I still won't forgive him… till the end of his life! -unknown_

* * *

_What the heck is this thing?! I haven't seen this before! _I screamed in my heart since there was a school uniform which was different from mine! Anyway, it looked pretty than mine… who cared about that just told me where my old school uniform was!? Suddenly the door of my room was opened by somebody- my mum. A smile appeared on her face:

"Spiky, I have to tell you that you are going to a new school!"

"WHAT?"

I dropped my jaw. I didn't think that the school Iwas studying was bad at all. But why I _have_ to move?

"Oh Spiky, don't you forget that you were _bitten_?"

Mum hugged me without my permission and acted an accent on the word 'bitten'. Bitten, what an unforgettable word _**(For more information please read "Ape-escape Million Monkeys")**_ But did I just transformed into that type of monster? And seriously … I looked at her when I narrowed my eyes and said:

"How did you know that?"

"Of course I know it Spiky since parents in the world should care of their children!"

Mum said with her thumbs thumbed up. I rolled my eyes. Once again she pushed into the restroom and gave me that fucking uniform into my hand, without my permission.

"You are going to be late so get faster to change!"

Oh crab.

"Hey… is that Spike?"

"What, it's _Kakeru-kun_!?"

A bunch of girls were screaming behind me. I would say this uniform was too tight for me- black leather pants and ancient Europe shirt with laces… I should get out of here! I ran upstairs quickly for escape from the fan-girls. After those girls were gone, I sneaked out from the corner. It was dark over there since the light bulbs were dead and so it became my hiding place.

"Err… are you Kakeru- Spike I mean?"

Suddenly someone patted my shoulders. I groaned and turned around. The one who patted me was Helga, who's a girl with short brown hair, sapphire eyes and always wore a hat. She looked good in this uniform- ancient Europe shirt plus a skirt… was I drooling? Anyway, I asked her after a wipe out that sticky water on lips and jaw:

"Why are you here?"

Why can't? Even though I haven't bitten by someone, humanity could also stay in this school you know.

Oh _great_, then the exciting plus awesome school life started. I signed and followed Helga to my classroom.

* * *

"Hey** [Specter]**, Long time no see!"

A boy with blue hair waved his hands to me. **[Jake. Twilight]**, my classmate in this class 3D and he was the one who got the same power level as mind. But after a weekend, you said long time no see? Pretty strange wasn't it? Anyway … I stopped walking along the corridor, turned to him when I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Do you know that someone who just transferred to our class?"

"Oh really?"

Jake's eyes were widened with excitement and then he said deeply:

"You know who is he?"

A mysterious smile climbed on my face.

"I do."

But still he wasn't the person I was looking for… or was he?


	2. Jimmy: The 'Night' starts!

He was bitten. Yes he was bitten by his only enemy… or friend. Why he was bitten by _him_? He had no idea. But it seemed like he remembered something that was already forgotten.

* * *

_~recollect~_

_A boy with orange spiky hair lay in the pond of blood. Another boy who also got orange hair was kneeling next to his cousin and doing the first-aid on his cousin's wounded body._

"_Take it easy can you…"_

_He was sobbing. He never got this emotion. But he lost his self-control. Pulling some cloth down from his clothes and tied them on the wounded places of his body._

_The boy who was lying on the ground half opened his eyes chaotically. He was going to be swallowed by death very soon. But the pain in his heart was serious then the pain around his body. He turned to his cousin and said his last will. But when he said "Jim" out, blood inside his throat stopped him with an acute pain and then he choked them out. Jim saw this, grabbed one of his cousin's hands and said:_

"_I promise I'll end up your last will, as your Hikari ('Light' in Japanese)."_

_And then he grabbed it tighter. His cousin smiled, even it just a little move but it was still hard for him. Plus the place where they were being now was full of rubbish and…_

_**Crack.**_

_Jim narrowed his eyes. Even it just very loud outside but he still could hear some "quiet" sounds._

"_Show me yourself you freak! We don't have anything left so what do you want?"_

_Jim yelled to the ruins which just made a few noises in a few moments before. And then there came a shortie in a cloak. That guy removed his hat of his cloak, thus the white hair and his red eyes were shown. Jim shocked. Why the hell the person who's standing in front of him was "him"? The young man just grinned and slid his second finger with sharp nail of his right hand on his left arm. Blood dropped into Jim's cousin's mouth from the wound. After that, his eyes shot opened- color changed into red from blue and then he fell asleep. Jim confused and looked at the young man… blood sucker. The vampire put his finger on to his lips and said softly while smiling:_

"_Please keep this secret and,"_

_He paused and said with a little bitter:_

"_I erased his memories of today's thing; and please tell him the truth when the _seal_ is broken…"_

_The vampire but back his hat and disappeared in a stormy wind with rose. Jim didn't know what just happened but he still nodded._

_~End of Recollect~_

* * *

Never thought about that could happen very soon: I walked on the way to school. I entered the building which got a sun symbol on the top of the building. I entered my class's classroom when the class teacher was also standing outside.

"How are you today Jimmy?"

"Pretty fine," I answered with a shrug.

"Do you know 'Night' has gotten a newborn?"

She suddenly asked me. It seemed to be a question she must ask me some days later like now. I just gave her a mysterious smile and entered the classroom.


	3. Yumi and Kei: What is a MONSTER?

"_Hey __**[Yumi]**__, what's a monster?"_

_Young __**[Kei]**__ suddenly looked up from the comic book he was reading to his twin sister. Yumi rolled her emeralds, spoke:_

"_Don't know. Maybe __**Aunt Aki**__ will know."_

_So they focused on what they were doing until Aki was home from her science lab. Yup, she's a scientist like __**Natalie's grandpa**__. _

_During dinner, Yumi asked Aki what Kei asked for today. Aki thought for a while, said:_

"_**Monster is someone, or something, or some creatures that are out of self-control, hurting or worse, killing other innocent lives to satisfy themselves."**_

_And then Kei said after she answered:_

"_Then are we monster aunt?"_

_Aki stopped eating, looked at the twins who also looked at her with those lonely but beautiful green emeralds. Yumi also said:_

"_Are we…the monsters that Holly's and Yuki's parents sad before they-"_

_Yumi was going to say the word __'died'__ but she was stopped when Aki wrapped her arms around both hers and Kei's shoulders. She couldn't see her expression but she could hear that Aki was weeping:_

"_Of course not. Of course not dear. But life is rough, always."_

* * *

"Are you thinking about what Aunt Aki said again Yumi?" From nowhere, Kei appeared in front of me.

I turned away, tried not to answer it. I saw him ran a hand stretching his purple spiky hair from my left eye's corner.

"I know you did. I know."

I sighed and asked loudly to Holly, who was passing the corridor outside of my classroom. Her raven black long hair went to the opposite direction when she suddenly stopped and looked at me with those ruby eyes.

"Do you think that I'm an monster to you Holly?"

Said as I held my head with my left hand on my jaw.

"Well." Holly sighed and entered the classroom. Everyone were silenced though it was Break-time. Because Holly is a human. Worst is, she's a vampire hunter. _"Well."_ She spoke again as she stopped beside Kei, ignoring the vampires' lustful look all around. (Not me or Kei)

"I will say _'Yes'_ as a vampire hunter."

She drew out a pistol from somewhere in her blazer and pointed the muzzle to my forehead. I heard a _click_ when she put her right index finger on the trigger. I didn't' do anything. But others, including Kei drew out their weapons.

* * *

_~Human in the School is to guide new-borns and give a hand to the growing-ups. You must not use violence unless they are _out of control_._

* * *

"But," Holly moved the muzzle away from me and put the pistol back to somewhere in her blazer.

"I won't as your friend."

She started as she slowly walked to the door. She said again before one step out of my vision.

"Because if I do, we are not friends anymore, right?"

"Yeah."

I broke my long silence. Holly smiled softly at me and disappeared.

* * *

_~Vampires may turn human to their own kind as they want to while sucking blood from their victims. But usually, they would rather drain their victims of blood than turn them to one. Because they need to released their own blood from their fangs like snakes shoot poison from somewhere in their fangs…I know it's disgusting plus I didn't do biology which may better descript __how__ it works._


	4. Lvs of Angels and Demons NOT STORIES

Remember a few things before you read new-borns. If you parents or elders was disgusted at you reading this book (or sheet), please throw this away or burned it at once and scold me that I'm a sucker of immortals. Now let's start:

Remember guys, if you're once human but now you are turned to become an immortal, everything might be different from your human life!

Here are the levels of Angels and demons. Or vampires.

Lights (Angels) :

**Lv.1 New-borns**

Find their power out

Magic/power training

**Lv.2 Angelia**

Get weapon

Get wings

**Lv.3 Great Angelia**

Weapon and wings level up

**Lv.4 Arc Angelia (final)**

Weapon+ wings up to the last level.

Nights (Demons/vampires)

**Lv.1 New-borns**

Get weapon

**Lv.2, Lv.3, Lv.4 Vampire**

Weapon lv. Up

Lv.2

grow fangs

Lv.3, Lv.4

Unidentified powers unlocked.

Lv.4

Powers and strengths lv. up

**Lv.5, Lv.6 Fallen Angelia**

Wings and weapon, strength and power level up.

Lv.5

Give wings

**Lv.7 Demon (final)**

Give tail (WTF?!) claws and horns.

Wings, weapon transform to the one you want most fully.

* * *

Yeah sucks.

Specter : You know that too right? *clinching fists*

Sorry for _'killing your friends'_.

Luther: You should say _'Sorry for that freak killed your friends'_ with a 90 degrees bow.

…are you joking Luther?

Kate: He isn't. *Stared*

*Did what Luther said*

Specter:…*Speechless and patted me* Review.

HEY THAT'S MY LINE!


	5. Interval 1: Kuro, top of the 'Light'

Notes:

Ladies and gentlemen I'm sorry that keeping you waited that long but I finally figure out how the story goes. I'll glad that you enjoy the coming up story and arts of _**[Ape-escape Vampire High School]**_. To see the arts, you may go to my **Deviant-art** **folder [Ape-escape]**. There are lots of them. Here is an interval which describing a coming character called **[Kuro]**, who studied in the _Light_. But how much of his past you know? Let's figure it below!

* * *

"_**You will see light when there's darkness."**_

TV shows characters often say that, I do as well. I had a secret that there were only a few of people knew, like **[Kaoru]** in _Light_ and **[Specter]** in _Night_. On the surface I was known as one of the top students in the entire campus-Arc angel, _**(Author: I will tell you at the next page guys)**_ who could control the light power as they want to, like breathing. But actually,

I'm a vampire.

Very tricky am I? Well there's another thing I had to tell you, we vampire could remember everything very well somehow. Even the scene we were born! My parents looked disgraceful because I'm a vampire. In my family, we were damned during our 10th ruler, who was my great great great great…grandfather. I still don't get it why he was damned but after that, every baby isn't angel anymore but vampire. We see vampires as our enemies of eternity like the fairytales angels see demons as their enemies.

But you know every fantasy creatures; yeah FANTASY even vampires had their elements like wind, flame, water, earth, dark and light. We angels control the power of light most but could also learn others. Their vampires control the power of dark and flames-known as _'flames of hell' _most but like us they could learn others as well.

Back to the title, before my parents left me out of my home my grandfather, asked them to stay me because he sensed that my light power is the strongest ever after we were _damned_. And so because of that I got training and training my light power and I was send to the Balance Academic, where human or undead may talk to each other peacefully when I was five. Because my power was really powerful, so I was asked as the class monitor to protect my class. And so as I was trained, so I become an **Arc-angel **in no time. I guess I must be the first vampire who could control light power! The question is, I always got a dream about me was called **[Kurou]** in it and I looked even older with different pair of golden eyes. Although it was stuck in my head and I didn't know why… maybe it was a mystery but later I guess I'll know what it is.

_**(A/N: I guess this is confusing right I'm sorry about that.)**_

"_**I don't care who you are just because we are friends."**_

I met Kaoru during the first day of school when I was five. I'm a person who love to get more friends and I saw him he was quite… lonely so I talked to him. He told me:

"_I presume everyone hates me because of my eyes have different colors."_

Then he turned to me and lifted off the bangs that covered his right eye a little. At the moment I saw one is red, shining as rub and the other one is icy blue as winter. I shook my head immediately to refuse I don't dislike it. He let the bangs went down his right eyes again and gave me a friendly smile.

Specter was very unfriendly when I met him. I remember that he was mad- his eyes went violet and his fangs were longer- did he eat or not? I was yelling at him to stop punching the murderer of his friends that known as 'Freaky monkey 5' or something…whatever that guy killed his friends and caused him to fight him _**(Cough cough)**_Yeah or destroy him. I was watching him pounced and ripped the murderer that his face was raw, boney and_**(Cough)**_ very violence I don't want to continue to descript but I stopped him from his final punch to the murderer's death. First he glared at me with those cold violet eyes and then stared at the murderer in fear with his own red eyes and murmured:

"_What I've done?"_

He was out of controlled! Maybe he had ben starving or that accident caused his vampire DNA works- sometimes when you are turned to one, you won't immediately have super strength, fangs and claws or powers. But you will when something you think that's important to you is destroyed…Ah I don't know! Because I was born as a pure blood, so everything is different from ones that turned in later days. Like I was born with fangs, claws, strengths, powers. Wings were be given in later days when I was an 'Angelia'. Or 'Fallen Angelia'. And so I pulled him to the school to that I can't let him lost control of killing people- yeah the murderer is a human. He must be proud that a vampire didn't kill him.

* * *

_~Long ago, there were demons and angels, who were born to hate each other. In bible it said __'Light let darkness in, but dark doesn't accept light.'__ Something like that. And then of course light- angels won't give in, so there were always civil wars around the world._

_So the God, the creator made laws:_

_Angels and demons must stay in their own realm, do not enter each other's realm or else will become human._

_Angels and demons can't fall in love with each other._

_If angels and demons harm themselves, it doesn't matter. But if angels harmed demons for example, will be bear to punishment- war will happen._

_Though the laws were made, civil wars still happened. Until angels fell, to the human world, lost their power and granted hate, worst is, joined the darkness. There a new kind of creature was formed. They have angelic features and demonic look- very attractive. But they are different from all other creatures that they're immortal, they may control element powers and with super strength like angels and demons. And yet they're lonely when their love ones die one by one which mad them goes mad and walked to the sunlight which may lethal themselves unless they have more light power like angels. These are vampires._

* * *

**A/N**: Ah…so this is a long journey of thinking, reading experiences. Laws are somehow alike ones in _''Rosebush seventh right"_ and _"The last sun year"__**(Something in Chinese)**_ Ha ha…I'm such a light and dark freaky fan…REVIEW!


	6. Spike: The 2nd day of opening's BATTLE?

I choked out some rose tea, looked up while putting down the cup. What did you just say Helga?

"Don't dare you glare at her young man."

A voice suddenly spoke up on my right. I turned my head to right to see Specter, who crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

I raised my accent a bit. It's me who got a crush at her not you! But Specter's stare became sharper at time.

"I repeat once again. Don't dare you glare at her."

I puffed at him and faced Helga again. She shrugged:

"That's true."

She said as she tapping the table with her left index finger. I still couldn't afford it!

"That's true."

Another voice spoke up. But this time wasn't Specter. But a boy who seemed shinning so bright to me that almost made me blind. Beside him was another boy who also seemed shinning but not as strong as the previous one. Wait! Why Specter didn't have any reaction? Also the voices around the dining hall were all gone! Another suddenly Specter smiled to the boys.

"Hey yourself Kuro, Kaoru."

The "Brightness" from Kuro and Kaoru were gone as Kuro bowed to three of us with his hat in his right hand. Hmm…I felt more comfortable now! Kuro put his hat back on his head and turned to the others in this area said with a lazy voice:

"Sorry to bother you. You may continue."

And the room became noisy again. Hmm…strange! "So…" Kuro pulled a chair and sat down between Helga and me while Kaoru sat between Specter and Helga. Kuro gazed all of us with his head popped out and popped back afterwards.

"You're new right?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. Kuro smiled.

"That's what we have after our arrival."

"Don't you feel strange? How come-"

"_How come we fight on the next day after school starts?"_ I wanted to say it but only to "How come" be stopped by a burning pain, a shapeless burning pain all over my body. But Kuro didn't shine! What was that? I hissed lowly and clutched my body till Kaoru glare at me and hissed:

"Don't use the power when you're not battling."

And a voice answered sleepily:

"Yeah okay alright."

It was **[Jake]**! I knew that voice. "Jake!" I yelled when the pain was gone. Looking up, Jake leaned against Helga's chair and used his hands to support him up. He said with a teasing look but a serious voice that I dared not to fight back:

"Because that is what brings you to a higher or lower class. And this isn't a regular campus."

And something arched slowly from his back and it was going to rip his shirt.

"Jake!"

Helga broke her long silence but without turning to look at him. Jake groaned as that arching-part landed back. Hmm…wired!

* * *

So finally after Physics, it was PE aka 'the first battle in our school life'. Helga said it was my. Specter's, Jake's, Yumi's and Kei's life and I didn't know they had it or not before. And now the teacher gave us each a wooden cross in order. I got mine later too but what was it for I wonder? The teacher's gaze moved to me and said:

"Kakeru, just concentrate to think about what weapon you want to have and that's it."

WIERED! I widened my eyes and concentrated. The top of the cross slowly became long and turned to white. After that, it was a laser-sword with blue lights shining on its blade! Oh…I wanted to watch the STAR WARS series suddenly…cough! I mean that was I used to use when I stood against those _flipping_ monkeys in my old days!

"Spike, you're the one who has the fanciest weapon, please come up and stand against Leo."

I rolled my eyes and walked out from the crowd while I was playing my laser-sword with my right hand. And Leo came out. He was a boy with blonde hair and soft, big blue eyes. Seemed he was a weaker but in rule 1 of fighting: _Never underestimate your enemy._ Yes, I felt his scene was stronger than I. I laid the tip of my sword on the ground as he took out A MACHINE GUN?! I blinked and stunned at the same time. Not yet until the teacher started speaking about the rules:

"To win the duel you both have to knock down your enemy's weapon. NOT BREAK IT because I don't want to get into any trouble again."

"Yes ma'am"

I might be the one who first get into trouble madam. But of course I didn't dare to say it.

"Game starts."

I heard the crowd cheered after that. They were cheering for Leo. I narrowed my eyes and teased myself- who else will cheer for a new comer who doesn't show his/her colours before? So I dashed forward with my blade pointing towards Leo- the pose of fencing. My thrust was hit on his machine gun- a really big one like cannon.

_Good grief._ I thought and jumped backwards. In this great chance Leo removed from defending and turned to attack with his barrel pointed to me, I made a defence post but he suddenly jumped to me and gave me a big hit with his _**cannon**_. Well I defenced myself 'in front' but not the back so I landed on the ground with my back hitting it heavily. Yikes that was really painful! I wondered did my spine break or not!

The area was filled with dust because of my crash. I felt a strong scene was getting stronger fro above so I rolled to my right and grabbed my sword. I got on my feet as I heard a big bang at where I stayed a moment ago. Then Leo's appearance suddenly appeared in front of it. I used my sword to stop the impact and was pushed back a little still. Hmm ...I didn't feel any pain on my back.

"Ok."

I suddenly pushed up and made a quick spinning kick to him. Leo flew back with his machine gun in his right hand, still. Leo made a roll in the air and shot. I dodged the bullets while running forward to him. Concentrate on thinking about what weapon I want...I thought as I felt the light sabre became heavier and I swung the now **Enormous light sabre (ICE) **_**(A/N: It's from **__**Ape-escape Million Monkeys**__**)**_ to Leo. Leo defended with his gun which now was frozen on its barrel. Oh I should use FIRE to make it like burning or aka overheat! So I concentrated again and swung from my left to right. BURN! I grinned as his barrel now steaming... wait something strange, why he looked burned?

"Stop right now!"

I had no idea why the teacher ordered us to stop but rule 1 of being a good student is (I don't think I am) to follow your teachers and masters' orders. So I stopped at the slicing pose.

* * *

"Is Leo alright?"

"I hope his master is."

"Kakeru is too rough to Leo!"

This conversation was belonged to the girls behind me. Good grief I don't want them to stick with but not Helga! This was on the boys' side...

"Hey dude how come you fight so hard and let Leo exhausted that much?"

"Yes mate; you know what he's the best student who has the best fighting skills in Lv. 4!"

This was what called appreciation! Yes bro! I grinned and told that I was a monkey catcher. And I told them believe me or not Specter was the once monkey king and the once most popular monkey in the zoo. _**(A/N: For more information about these please go to watch **__**'Ape-escape~ on the loose '**__**game play on YOUTUBE)**_ before he wore I pipomonkey helmet. That turned him bad but I wasn't sure was he now when fought together against 'the man of mystery' (From _Ape-escape Million monkeys_.) That guy controlled computer virus Grid-Core (From_ 'Ape-escape pumped and primed'_ and_ 'Ape-escape Million monkeys')_ and green liquid livings to make a mess on Japan, or the whole word. Of course I also told them how we became vampires.

"Cool."

Some said but some said that wasn't true. Blah, they had their chances to believe or not to believe. You know what, most great people on Earth are **mad**. Like me.

* * *

"Leo, are you alright?"

I stuck my head nervously into the san- a room for students who are hurt or ill having rest in here. Lei was lying on a bed which was the nearest to the door with an ice bag on his head.

God the girls in my class were very annoying me about I hurt Leo!

"Yeah... just feel very hot."

He turned to me and said. I stared at him with worried and his blue eyes become softer like telling me:

"_I'm fine. Trust me."_

I took a deep breath to comfort myself and stepped beside him with a hand of homework after P.E.

"There is today's homework for you."

"Thanks please left them on the draws."

I never noticed there was a glass at the edge of its top that I pushed it down and it shattered with water spilling around the carpet.

"Whoops. Sorry."

And I cut my right index finger, it was bleeding.

"No, that's alright, I'll ask for a new one."

"Thank you."

I picked up the pieces and threw them away then took my leave.

As he left, Leo turned to the windows and closed his eyes to a dream. But not until he was grabbed on his throat by someone and thrown to the wall, lying on the ground unconsciously. The one who threw him removed her hat of her cape as her raven short hair sprayed out at the same time. Eyes locked at Spike's blood on the ground as she put up an evil smile that suited her see-through green eyes.

"No wander he's that strong."

Said as she looked at the unconscious Leo on the ground and "melted" on the carpet. The blood, Leo and his belongings disappeared in black swirl. Everything just became normal again.

* * *

Specter: 0_0

It's very tasty right?

Kate: No way, this is crazy, especially in the last part.

Luther: Confusing *closed his dropped jaw*

Review them if you have any opinion!


End file.
